The Principal's Idea
by buMbL3b33
Summary: It was all an accident but Sakuno is obliged to conceal a secret that she had just known. But knowing that secret was hard. Could she gain Tomoka's trust again? Could she tell Ryoma what she's feeling? Would she be in love with another guy? R&R..!.. ,


I know I'm supposed to update my other story "UNTITLED" demo, I'm currently experiencing a writer's block in that story..!!..hontou ni goumenasai..!!..but I'll try to update it soon..!!..DARN THIS INBORN LAZINESS OF MINE..!!..kyaa..!!..oh well..i'll be glad if u read this story of mine..!!..and reviews will be so appreciated..!!..^^,

A/N: They're in HIGH SCHOOL now..!!..

DISCLAIMER: I only own KIRA in this story..!!..^^,

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"..Okay, go away!! You've always been like that these days anyway, nothings new!!!"

No one is too dumb to not know that OSAKADA TOMOKA was angry. Her voice was heard anywhere, angry or not, shouting or not. But usually, shouting is the usual Tomoka and that made the students of SEIGAKU HIGH caught her attention every time she speaks.

"..Mou..Tomo-chan..don't be too loud. I-I just.." Tomoka's sudden change of mood made her flustered. Sakuno can hardly explain.

"RYUUZAKI SAKUNO. That guy is stealing you away from me!!!" Tomo whines.

"To-tomo-chan! 'that guy' has a name. He's Kira. And he's not stealing me!" Sakuno tried to calm her bestfriend.

"See? He even brainwashed you!! If that's not what it is, then what?!? You know, I might just actually think that he's your BOYFRIEND now!! You're always with him, even during lunch time and dismissal!! You have no time for the welcome party we planned for Ryoma-sama, you have no more time for chit-chats and shopping, YOU HAVE NO TIME FOR ME AT ALL!!!" Now, Tomoka was not angry. She's enraged and bitter.

Sakuno felt a little guilty. She hasn't done those things intentionally. She has reasons. Reasons that she wouldn't tell, she shouldn't tell even to her own bestfriend.

"De-demo Tomo-chan..Please try to understand..Look, you see, I have..."

"Sakuno-chan!!" A boy named Kira called aloud interrupting Sakuno's explanation. He's obviously not aware of the situation happening to the girl she just called.

"Oh Kira-kun, you're here already." Sakuno sighed.

"Yeah, he's here already and that means you should go now, with him!!! That's the thing you are supposed to do now, right?!?" Tomoka uttered.

"Tomo-chan, please let me explain first." Requested Sakuno. She's starting to lose her temper now.

"What for?!? I don't need your explanation! I don't need your lame excuses! And mostly, I DON'T NEED A HEARTLESS BESTFRIEND LIKE YOU!!!"

With that last statement, everyone was shocked. Even Tomoka herself, she never thought she could say things like that to her own bestfriend. Deep inside her, she thought that she shouldn't have said that but she was mad. And Sakuno should know that, even if it hurts her.

Sakuno was bewildered, she was petrified. For a moment, she was losing her patience and starting to be mad. Angst, agitation and sadness were visible in her golden orbs. In less than a second, teardrops will fall.

_Sakuno, don't cry. She didn't mean what she said._

_Slap her Sakuno, you don't deserve that. Your bestfriend is the one who's heartless!_

_No! That'll just make things worse!_

Now even her inner self and conscience were arguing. She didn't know how she should react. She couldn't even utter a word or make a move. Kira was feeling guilty. Sakuno has no fault. Tomoka doesn't know that and he felt the urge to let her know.

"How can you call yourself her bestfriend if you can't even under…." Kira's exclaimed was abrupt. Sakuno held his arm tightly. She had to stop him. She wanted to stop him.

"…Ya-ya-me-tte ku-da-sai…" Sakuno hardly spoke.

"Demo Sakuno!" Now Kira's the one who's shouting.

"…Please..I don't want this anymore…"

For a moment, Sakuno should have been crying, but something inside her tried to pull it. Maybe it succeeded. She noticed everyone was there. The former high school tennis regulars—OISHI, EIJI, INUI, FUJI, KAWAMURA, KAIDO, MOMO and unexpectedly TEZUKA. Even the 17-year-old feline-eyed boy who just came back from America. ANN-chan, ICHINEN TRIO and some other students were there too. Also shocked at the scenery that had took place. She gave them a bow and forced a smile. She then ran away slowly, then fast. Her tears would burst soon. That's a fact.

"…Matte…Sakuno-chan." And Kira ran after her leaving a dejected Tomoka behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

..okay. that's it..!!..my imagination is really weird..!!..kyaa..!!..this will be TOMOSAKU at first (I don't mean a YURI though)..just friendship..and it will eventually turn into RYOSAKU but that depends on my mood..!!..lolz..niweiz..i accept flames and constructive criticisms..!!..im going to school now..!!..^^,


End file.
